The present invention relates to fasteners developed especially for wood. These fasteners are intended especially for fastening wood frames such as those that surround pictures.
Fasteners of that type have been described, for example, in French Patent Application No. 74 18410 and No. 75 22814, published under No. 2 272 628 and No. 2 318 715, respectively. The latter application relates especially to a fastener which consists of a metallic lamella folded in two along a line close to its centre, one of the horizontal edges of which has a bevelled part formed from the interior face of the fastener, and the vertical edges of which are folded back parallel to the central fold. Such a fastener has a sufficiently small thickness that it does not split the frame.
Fastening devices that can use such fasteners comprise a magazine in which the fasteners are arranged. This magazine comprises a push-rod actuated by the application of pressure in order to push the fasteners as they are required for use. It has been found that devices of that type were liable to misfunction because some fasteners presented themselves incorrectly at the end of the magazine: this resulted in a stoppage of the fastening device in order to deal with the magazine and consequently in a significant loss of time.
It is obvious that incidents of that type occur likewise with fasteners having a flat face of significant size.